


The Lifestyles of the Northern Plagulands Grubworms

by Zayroen



Series: The Journals of Camfael Am [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Diary/Journal, Explicit Sexual Content, First Crush, First Kiss, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein there are first fights, first kisses and a lone elf left on a hill with thoughts of another to keep him company. </p><p>~I leant back, hands trailing up by flushed body, beads of sweat starting to slide down slightly sunburned skin to drop onto the pale form beneath me. The beads in my hair set up a counter point of sound to the wet slapping of skin on skin, a backdrop for growls of pleasure and demands for more of it. Back arching, I shouted my pleasure to the stars. Eyes wide and unseeing, hands tangling into my hair to find something, anything to anchor onto as I was speared over and over again.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifestyles of the Northern Plagulands Grubworms

**Author's Note:**

> The following are excerpts from the journals of one Camfael Am. 
> 
> [Camfael is my redheaded ranger who keeps very detailed journal entries that he titles with the most boring entries he can think of in order to make sure that most will pass by picking it up, just in case.]

He aggravates me. I do not even know why he gets under my skin the way he does and yet he opens his mouth and I immediately jump to the fore and before I know it we are quibbling again. Astoria said it best, we do bicker like a couple, an old married couple but…I do not know how to stop it! He goads be to do things I normally would not consider and that in turn irritates me even more! So I do something else! It is a never ending loop and I wish I could break it. 

In a very short time, it reached a peak. I forget now exactly what had made me so mad, oh no I lie I remember now. He insulted Ressan, my dearest friend and companion. That arrogant, egotistical jerk with his superiority complex! Acting as if everything that did not fit in his precious world was dirty and low. He makes me want to resort to the violence I have always tried to reserve for the beasts and undead that I have fought against. I wish to strike him, wipe that smug look from his face. I want to hurt him, for making this…incomprehensible anger in me. I want to…to…to touch him. Sunwell help me but I do!

I want to touch, to taste, and to bury myself in his scent. He is beautiful, of course he is being one of us, but he holds something else. Something that calls to my core and makes me tingle. His hair is red, like mine but far more tamed. He is the very picture of a smug noble. Eyes green, but lighter then mine, more of a fel where as mine are a jade or emerald. He is very pale, unmarked from what I can see and I wonder if he lacks marks everywhere.

After he kissed me, I was glad for my leathers, they held my half-hard cock against me and I do not think anyone noticed it. Oh yes I was aroused! Kissing Astoria was good, I have always enjoyed kisses but when Anteares kissed me…sweetness above it was all I could do to keep my hands to his hair and shoulders! He tasted…of fine wine. I hadn’t meant to, I really didn’t but I kissed back. I could not help myself. I wanted to take him into myself and before I knew it, my tongue was tangling against his and I was sucking at his tongue. He had dipped me like some lady, a fact that had made me angry later but then I wanted him to keep going and press me into the grass.

When everyone left, I was still there on the hill, body thrumming. Despite being in an open place, I was still so aroused, or perhaps because of it. I always did like the wide open places. A quick glance around and I was laying back, fingers sliding over my lips and down to my neck, feather light. Closing my eyes, I recalled the way his hands felt on my body, firm and sure. He was a man that knew what he was doing, but so was I. With my eyes closed, I let my imagination take over.

My hands pulled at my cloths-no, His hands pulled at my cloths, encouraging me to wriggle out of my top, leaving it pooled under me. Hands slid down, palming at my chest and he chuckled at my hiss when he pinched my nipples. I groaned, back arching up under the knight as I reached out fingers tangling in his hair to pull him down for another messy kiss, sucking hungrily at his tongue to get more of that taste. He was just as impatient as I was, stripping us both swiftly. Anteares was as pale as I thought he would be, all lean muscle moving under unmarked skin and my mouth watered to taste. An arch and sharp twist of my hips had me on top, straddling his hips and grinning down at his surprised expression as I leant to lave his collar with the flat of my tongue. He tasted…of leather, and sweat and something else, something refined. I rolled his taste around my mouth, blunt nails scratching down his sides. He moved under me, a growl reaching my ears and it made that heated coil in my core tense up pleasantly. Neither of us had the patience for a long foreplay. “Do you have..?” I asked leaning down to bite at his neck, leaving a trail of teeth down the pale column to his chest. “Pants” he growled back, hands roaming my bared flesh, settling on my ass to grind our groins together. Sparks flew behind my eyes and we both moaned. 

I didn’t know what it was he had probably something for his armour. But it was slick and coated his fingers well when he eased one inside. I almost laughed at the care he was giving me, as if I had never done this before but at the same time it warmed my heart. “It’s ok, I’m fine… more” I murmured against his pale chest before latching onto the pink nipple that called for me. When I said he seemed to know what he was doing, I greatly under-estimated him. He wrung moans and whimpers from me and I gave them freely but I wanted more as well. Reaching back, I urged his fingers from me and ignored the sound of annoyance he made. It changed into a low pleased chuckle when I shifted to crouch over him, face hovering above his groin. He was a sizable man and I could smell him here, thick and heavy against the back of my tongue. His fingers probed between my cheeks and I pushed back as my head lowered. Tongue stretching out, curling around the flared head and I felt rather then heard his groan, hips pressing up against me. I let it slick into my warm mouth, agile tongue sweeping any drops away to swiftly be swallowed before sucking, demanding more of him. I moaned as his fingers probed, soon a second being added and scissoring inside of me. It had been awhile since I had a lover, let alone one that made me burn with the need to feel him buried deep inside of me like this. I hollowed my cheeks sucking hard just to hear him whimper and feel his hips buck up against my mouth. I let him buck, hands in the sweet grass on either side of his hips as I kept up the suction. Focusing on the fingers, I groaned around his thick flesh as they thrust inside me at different angles, making stars burst behind my closed eyes when he hit the right spot. Apparently letting him know he had got the right spot with a muffled cry only enticed him to abuse that spot, making my body buck against his fingers as he added a third. 

Cock popping free from my lips with an audible sound, I sucked in a ragged gasp. “Give me the oil.” I demanded, voice rough. When he didn’t respond beyond thrusting his fingers again, I raised my hand, bringing it down with a slap against the side of his cock. I felt his body jolt under me, a startled yelp leaving him and I grin. Who was boring now hunh? Lifting myself, I swiftly spun, hands shoving his shoulders back down to the ground and holding him there. He didn’t expect that of me and I had him still in surprise but that wouldn’t last long. Casting my eyes about, I spotted the small vial and reached out to snag it, dumping it carelessly onto the hard flesh under me, tossing the vial away before reaching to spread it over his cock. It felt just as thick in my mouth as it did in my hand and I purred, straddling him and lowering myself down.

I teased us both by stopping just as he started to slide inside and just rubbed him there, lifting up when he bucked, denying us both what we wanted. I waited, watching his face as strong hands grabbed my hips and tried to force me down. Tendons stood out on his neck, marked with my teeth and that gave me a jolt of perverse pleasure. Wild eyes opened to stare up at me, teeth baring just slightly as he spoke. “Stop teasing! Fuck, come on! You filthy son-of-a-bitch! Let me fuck you! You know you fucking want my cock!” I dropped, tossing my head back with a loud echoing shout, feeling myself be spread and filled so full, so fucking good it made every nerve flare and pulse. There was pain, I could feel it as a distant unimportant feeling and I hissed eagerly, eyes rolling back in my head. I could hear him under him; feel his hands tightening on my hips. I knew I would have bruises, I always bruised so easily with my skin but I welcomed the marks. This was what I wanted, what I needed ever since we started our unusual foreplay of snipping back and forth at each other, each word firing us up more and more until the need had crested into this…thing. Wild and untameable, like a dragon raging through our veins. 

I was barely aware of moving, balancing myself on the balls of my feet and using strong leg muscles to raise myself up to let gravity take care of dropping down. My hands braced their weight on his shoulders, still holding him down, claiming him in a way most wouldn’t think of being anything other then submitting but just because I took him into my body didn’t mean I was not on top. Soon enough, I gave up the position of complete control and just felt. Neither one of us was in control, we moved together. I rose up and dropped as his hips snapped upwards, hands pulling me down against him hard. It wasn’t gentle or sweet, it was hard and fast and we were both snarling in pleasure. 

I leant back, hands trailing up by flushed body, beads of sweat starting to slide down slightly sunburned skin to drop onto the pale form beneath me. The beads in my hair set up a counter point of sound to the wet slapping of skin on skin, a backdrop for growls of pleasure and demands for more of it. Back arching, I shouted my pleasure to the stars. Eyes wide and unseeing, hands tangling into my hair to find something, anything to anchor onto as I was speared over and over again. To soon, much too soon I felt that hot sweet aching coil inside of me start to tense, ready so ready to spring lose. The air was heavy with our scent, the scent of rutting males and sweat and desire, a heavy mix on my tongue and I savoured it. Just like I savoured the way Antaeres swore as he moved under me. For all his distaste with other races, he must have spent time with the dwarves for him to have learnt such a vast array of foul words. A hand dropped from my hair down to my cock, a line of drooling juices connecting the head to his stomach only to be broken with each thrust and remade just as easily. A sticky pool had formed against his stomach and I sought to add to it, grasping and stroking my cock in time with the hard thrusts that rocked me and broke my words into stattico. Barely able to form a sentence, I was sure the dragon hawks would be rather hard pressed to piece together anything that fell from my lips.

I could feel his cock swelling inside of me and knew he was nearing his end as well, it became a race but whether it was to last or cum first I couldn’t tell. When it hit me, it was like…like…a bolt of lightning, searing me to my core and raking over my nerves. Everything seemed to slow down, halting between one thrust at the next before it suddenly rushed forwards faster then it should have. I screamed, at least I think I screamed. My throat afterwards felt raw like I had but I could see nothing, hear nothing. Everything was white and sound fractured in my eardrums. Touch became so intense I could barely stand it. The hands on my hips, pulling me down for one more hard thrust I could feel straight through me felt hot, so hot they burned. The seed that splurted into me scalded me from inside out, every hair standing up on end and wringing another pulse of sweet painful ecstasy. 

Then, as fast as it had come and yet after an endless period of time, it was over. I slumped forwards, uncaring and unaware of the mess between us as my body struggled to remember normal functions. Like how my heart was supposed to beat and how to draw air into my starved lungs. For a brief second I thought maybe I had lost the ability before it came rushing back. I don’t know how long I lay there nearly senseless and just drifting in the after glow before I became aware of the world around me. As my eyes focused, I was greeted with a wide flared nose, fangs and pale fur. A weak laugh forced its way through my throat, yup definitely screamed, glad I was alone here. I pulled my hands from by body, shuddering as my own fingers had left my channel stretched and sore but I didn’t care. That had been the strongest orgasm I had had in the longest time that I could not even remember. 

I still lay there for a time afterwards, wondering how it would feel to have the real thing under me. If my imagination drew such pleasure, then the real thing would surely be even more! Of course my pride would not let me ask, I couldn’t! But if that lust I had seen in his eyes when he broke the kiss was anything like mine, then he, brash and arrogant as he was, would surely make the first move! Ignoring Ressan’s concerned sounds; I slowly sat up with a soft moan to reach for a cloth, wiping the worst of the mess off. It would do until I could make my way down to the water and properly bathe. I would do that after, first…first I had to write this down while it was still fresh. My words are messy and scrawl sometimes as my fingers are still shaking! I needed to remember this as it was for later. Even now, rereading what I wrote I can feel myself twitching. 

I could still taste him his kiss on my lips and a smile found its way there. If he didn’t make a move soon enough, there was always that oil my Lord had given me. In fact…it might be a good idea to just use it now instead of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, finally got this all cleaned up and set up here! Let me know if I missed any mistakes or what not.


End file.
